You Don't Know How My Dad Gets
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: White House Deputy Chief of Staff Rebecca Tripp has a talk with her boss.


This was stuck in my head for awhile since I re-watched Studio 60 and I thought I'd jot it down. I might expand on it if anyone wants to read more. I only watched up to the fourth season of The West Wing, so keep that in mind while reading.

White House Deputy Chief of Staff Rebecca Tripp's heels clacked as she weaved through the busting halls of The West Wing, fearlessly guiding her toward the Oval Office, her dark brown hair pulled up in a bun, just like her mother's, her glasses still perched on the end of her nose, reminiscent of her father. The sleeves of her immaculate button-down were rolled up to her elbows and she didn't bother to roll them back down as she stopped short of the office of the President and headed into the foyer of in front of the office of The President's Chief of Staff.

"Can I see him?" Rebecca said crisply to the assistant on duty.

Donnatella Moss looked up from her desk at the deputy.

"Yeah, I'll see if he's busy." Donna said just before she poked her head in and said a few things behind the door. Donna waved Rebecca in and she walked into the office of The White House Chief of Staff.

There, behind the desk, sat Joshua Lyman.

His glasses were perched on the end of his nose as he read through the Health Care reform memo that Rebecca had sent to his office an hour prior that sat in an open manila folder across his thighs. His feet were crossed casually and propped up on the edge of his desk, his suit coat over the back of his chair, his sleeves rolled up and his tie was haphazardly thrown over his shoulder, evidence of the late evening they were all spending before the vote on the hill in the morning.

"Yes, Rebecca?" Josh asked, his well-worn brown eyes still scanning the memo.

"How did you know it was me?" Rebecca asked.

"I can tell those angry little high heel clicks from a mile away. What do you need?"

"I've come to offer my resignation, Sir." Rebecca said steadily.

"No, you're not." Josh said as he looked up from the memo and smirked, and then went back to reading.

"Fine, I'm not, but I want to keep on the record as this being a horrible idea."

"I thought you'd be excited."

"Excited to go to a party in a dead state for a democratic president that just got elected?" Rebecca said.

"The same state that that same president was senator from for an impressive number of years. Come grab a sandwich with me." Josh got up from his desk and started to walk toward the Mess. Rebecca sighed and followed him. "Besides, the host is a major supporter of the President and he wants to show his appreciation for keeping an eye out for his views."

"The host couldn't pick out a Representative of Congress out of a lineup if it bit him on the ass."

"Welcome to the world of the American voter." Josh answered.

"He's a special case." Rebecca said.

"He and his wife are two of the most powerful people in Hollywood."

"I know that."

"I know you do. I thought you'd be excited. You haven't seen your parents in a couple of months."

"Of course I'm excited to see them, I just don't want to drag President Seaborn into this California muck hole when he's worrying about the whole of western Asia. And…"

"What?" Josh asked, getting a few bills out of his pocket and handing them to the cashier, paying for both of their sandwiches.

"You don't know what my dad is like when it comes to parties. He's going to get out baby pictures and show them to everybody."

"Let us worry about that." Josh chuckled as he opened the door for her to head back to his office. "I don't think we have to worry about losing their support."

"Wait…that's not why you gave me this job, was it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, a Stanford graduate with honors, a dual MFA and Law degree from Georgetown, five years serving with the JAG corps with an impressive service record, and turned down a six figure position in the private sector to come work for me at the White House. Yeah, you were appointed out of pity. I've gotten soft in my old age." Josh said, as his lip curled sarcastically.

"I think it's a bad idea to go to this party."

"Go upstairs and call your dad. Say hi for me." Josh said and sauntered away, sandwich in hand.

Rebecca stared after him for a few moments before she went back to her office.

"The President wants to meet with senior staff in half an hour." David McDonald, her senior assistant mentioned from his desk.

"Okay. I'm going to make a phone call. Don't bother me until then." Rebecca said before closing the door to her office and picked up the phone. She stabbed the number she knew well in to the key pad and waited for someone to pick up.

"Daniel Tripp's office, please…Rebecca Tripp. Hey, Bernie." Rebecca waited to be connected. She heard a voice on the other end. "Hey, Uncle Mattie. Is Dad around?"

The phone was passed once more. She smiled at the warm, loving greeting on the other end. "Hi, Daddy. It's Becky."

Just a thought. Let me know if you want to read more.


End file.
